This invention relates generally to an artificial fishing fly referred to as a Parachute fly. This fly is generally fished dry and is characterized by a hackle wholly above the hook shank, i.e., opposite the hook, this hackle being wound and tied circularly with its fibers extending in a plane in all directions. Other, more conventional dressing may be added, but the parachute fly imitates better, floats better on the water surface, and is more stable. Some fly casters are of the opinion that it casts better and comes to settle on the water in a more life-like manner, and floats on the water surface film, rather than above the surface, as do more conventional types of dry flies.
However, the parachute fly is more difficult to tie properly, and this invention provides for easier tieing, while making the parachute better and more uniform from fly to fly. It is important that the hackle should be spread uniformly in a circle and lie in a fixed plane neatly.